Past Secrets
by Fyremoon
Summary: A simple joke, a dark secret, someone from the past that will change everything. 3rd chap is up
1. Default Chapter

The Dawn of Night 

This takes place in their 6th year. Disclamer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to JKR.   
  


The night was cold. Bitter, freezing and mean. Harry Potter pulled his emerald green robes closer to   
his body." I wish we   
could finish up with this,"he muttered. 

" Quiet Harry, or you'll give us away", hissed one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. 

" Yea, Harry we'll be done in a minute", said his other friend Ron Weasly. 

Harry sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't having fun playing a trick on Professor Snape, but it was very   
cold outside. The   
Hogwarts castle loomed in the distance. " Wait a second, Hogwarts!" Harry muttered under his breath   
and smacked his   
forehead. "Of course, how I could I be so stupid?" "I am a wizard, the cold must have gotten to me"   
Harry raised his   
wand and muttered "Toastiosa!" Instantly the three companions were covered from head to toe in a   
warm, rich feeling. 

" Thanks a bunch," Ron and Hermione said. 

The three walked on. Their mission was to meet Dean Thomas about a mile from the castle. Then they   
would follow out   
the plan to humiliate professor Snape, just as he had to them that very morning. Harry shook in anger   
as he remembered   
that event. 

*Flashback* 

It was in the morning, Potions class to be exact. The 6th years were working on a potion to cure bad   
bruises and deep cuts.   
Simple enough really, but Snape always had to make things difficult. The ingredients were very basic,   
A bit of dragon's   
wing, five dead beetles, three teaspoons of bat's spit, and a pinch of powdered spider bellies. This   
potion was supposed to be   
simple, in fact 4th years could make it. Professor Snape however, wanted to mke it incredibly hard. 

He despised Harry and his friends. No one was really sure exactly why. Maybe he was jealous, or maybe   
it was much   
deeper than that. Whatever the reason, he kept it hidden and hidden well. Harry had nevered tried to anger Snape, but Snape always made it seem that way. Neville Longbottom always had trouble with Snape in particular. He was a friendly boy, but unfortunatly he was not very good in classes. Except for Herbology, which was his best subject. Potions was his worse class, but he always managed tp pass. This was probably because all of his friends helped him.   


" Three teaspoons of bat's spit," said Professor Snape. " Mister Longbottom, how many times do I have to tell you?" 

Normally this would have been fine, except the class had just started to make the potion. 

" That's not fair!" said Hermione. " we've just started on the Potion." 

" Miss Granger, I would mind if you'd let me run my own class" 

" But , but," she sputtered. 

Snape raised his hand. A signal that the subject was closed. 

"Hey you should let her talk," yelled Ron. 

" Mister Weasly I do not need to hear what a know-it all, skinny nobody, or he said as he looked at Harry, an enormous show off have to say." 

Now the entire class was staring. Even the Slytherins felt a pang of guilt when Sanpe said that. None of them really liked the Gryffindors, but they knew Snape shouldn't publicly humiliate them. The class ended a few minute later and the class walked out. " I'll show him, muttered Ron, his ears still pink. The rest of the gang agreed. " Yea, they all said, we'll embarass Snape." 

* End Flashback*\ 

The three walked further on. Harry saw a shadow in the distance. Soon their paln would be carried out.   
  


A/n ok next chapter I'll edplain the plan. r/r   
  



	2. Shining of the Evening.

Shining of the Evening 

disclamer: I do not own the characters, only the plot.   
  


Harry walked on through the night. Suddenly the three friends heard a voice.   
  
" Quick, guys over here." it hissed. Hermione, Ron and Harry looked around. There was Dean Thomas standing next to a large rock.   
  
" Damn it Dean, you scared us to death!" yelled Ron.   
  
"Shut up if you don't want to be caught," was his only reply.   
  
" He's right Ron,"said Hermione gravely, we really should be quiet. 

Ron muttered a bit, but kept his mouth shut. The four sixteen year olds walked furher into the darkness. An eerie sound came from behind them.   
  
"What was that ?," Harry asked.   
  
His friends simply shrugged and kept going. After about twenty minutes of walking Dean suddenly stopped and smiled. " There," he said as he pointed. The three looked but couldn't see anyhting. Nothing except for a strangely bent twig on the ground. They didn't see what was so special, but obviously Dean did. He was grinning so hard he looked drunk. Harry smiled as he remembered that Dean looked that way when he really was drunk, at a party a few weeks earlier. Dean pointed again. This time he was pointing dirctly at the stick, and another grin passed onto his lips. 

" What's great about a stick?," asked Hermione. Harry and Ron were thinking the same thing. 

" Dean laughed, "that, he said, is where Snape guards his precious journal.   
  
" Journal, Ron breathed. 

" Of course, don't you remember what I told you earlier in the common room?," 

The three shook their heads. Then Harry exclaimed" I rememember." 

*Flashback.* 

It was after dinner, in the Common room. Ron was still pissed off from Potions class. Harry was muttering, and Hermione was strangly quiet. Suddnely she spoke up. 

" Snape is an asshole," she said angrily. 

" That is one thing we will all always agree on," said Ron. 

" Yea, said Harry, even if we are just six years he shouldn't be allowed to do that." 

Hermione and Ron nodded solemly in agreement. 

" I wish we could get back at him," cried Ron. 

" You can, said a voice from behind them. 

The three looked around and saw Dean Thomas standing about two feet away.   
  
" What do you mean asked", asked Hermione. 

" You want to get back at that bastard, don't you?, " Dean asked.   
  
" Of course we do you git! We need to know how," Ron yelled. 

Harry couldn't help but grin. Git was a word Ron had been using for years, and it never got old. 

" I can't exactly say, but I can give you instructions so I can explain later if you want," was Dean's calm reply. 

The three friend looked at eachother and nodded. 

" Ok Dean, tell us what we have to do," said Harry.   
  
Dean looked around and said, " leave here in about two hours, keep walking away from Hogwarts on the east side. I'll be waiting about a mile away." 

The three looked at eachother again. Hermione nodded in agreement and than Dean quickly left to take his post. 

"See you then," he said. 

" Well what now?," asked Ron.   
  
" We wait," said Harry, and Hermione nodded in agreement. 

* end flashback* 

Harry shook his head. 

" Now, I remember, so what are we going to do with Snape's Journal? 

" We are going to practice the fine art of sharing," Dean replied." Now if I could only remember the spell to get he bloody thing."   
  
" I know a spell that might work," said Hermione.   
  
" What are you waiting for? Try it," saidRon. 

Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. " Uncoverinious!" she yelled. 

Suddenly the dirt started to fly out of the hole. The four quickly covered their eyes. After about a minute there was an empty hole. Empty except for a single blue leather book. 

" This is the greatest thing ever," said Dean. 

" I know it's Snape's journal but it's only his from now," said Ron. " The real good stuff's in another one. 

Dean shook his head. " That might be true for any other journal, but this one makes an exception," 

The three looked at eachother. 

" Observe", he said. He pulled the book out of the hole. " Fishheads," he said. Then he smiled and said," password." Suddenly the book opened. Harry and the others looked in.They couldn't see anything except for a bunch of tiny squares. 

" I still don't understand," said Ron. 

" This, Dean siad proudly, is the journal Snape's had since his fourth year." 

Ron spoke up, " what are all those squares for?" 

" I was getting to that, " Dean said. " Whenever Snape wrote an entry he would simply say a spell so the entry would become tiny, microscopic even.Unfortunatly I don't know that spell" 

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked slightly disapointed. 

" But, Dean continued, I do know the spell to retrieve one." 

" What you waiting for? Show us," said Harry. 

Dean nodded and said," it's very simple. You just point at the square you want and say " show me what was written on this day of the time of the sky." 

" Hermione grinned and Ron looked thrilled. 

" I'm going to give it a try." said Harry.   
  
" Show me what was written on this day at the time of the sky," he said as he pointed at a square. 

Suddenly the book started to tremble. From the tiny space rose a full page of writing. Harry could instantly recognize it as Snape's. 

" Perfect, but how did you find it ?," he asked. 

Dean grinned again. " I was umm taking a walk and I just happened to come across Snape making an entry>" 

Harry looked at him and smiled. 

" Hey I can't help it if I like to take walks,Dean said. I've already read some of it. It's pretty interesting, actually." 

The four looked at the page and started reading.   
  


A/n well that's it for the second chapter. Next chapter I'll reveal what Snape wrote. r/r .   
  



	3. What was Written

What was Written 

disclamer: the plot is mine but the characters are not   


Harry started to look at the entry in Snape's journal. He, Ron, and Hermione had found this journal with the help of Dean Thomas. Their plan was to pass it around school, except they wouldn't let the Slytherins get it. The four also had to be very careful that a teacher never recovered it. After a few weeks of letting everyone read the journal, the four would hide it again. 

Harry looked again into the book and began to read.__

_" Hello dear friend, it is me , Severus, writng in you. Of course, who else would it be? I am fifteen today, but I don't feel any different. Father didn't send a letter. I didn't expect him to anyway. It's all the same. The cut on my arm from last time is healing well. Father didn't use as much force as he usually does. I think he's starting to forgive me for what happened to Mother. It wasn't my fault ,journal ,but he won't believe me. That's all for now, bye"_

Harry stopped reading and looked up at his friends. They all seemed horrified. Snape was an asshole, but being abused as a kid was a small reason to forgive him. Of course, he wasn't totally forgiven, but the four felt a pang of guilt. Then as they were all pondering the entry, Ron spoke up. 

" Obviously Snape and his dad didn't get along very well" 

" Well of course not Ron, if his dad gave him cuts on purpose," said Hermione. 

" Yea, said Dean, I should've warned you." 

" You knew about this?" asked Harry. 

Dean nodded and said," but we weren't going to let anyone see those kind of entries, I have a spell that will lock them up. We'll just pretend Snape did it" 

Harry nodded and proceeded to read another entry. 

_" Dear journal, it's me again. I really wish Mother didn't die. I guess in a small way it was my fault. I was always asking her and Father to have another child. She wouldn't have gone to Father and asked him to get her pregant if I didn't want a brother or sister. Father knows that I wanted that, and now Mother's dead and the baby is gone."_

The four looked at eachother in shock. So Snape's mother had died in childbirth. That could explain his strange behavior at times. Maybe he still felt guilty, but as he wrote, it really wasn't his fault. The friends were starting to see Snape in a new light. They all thought about the entry as Dean put the journal back and Hermione covered the hole. 

" Maybe we shouldn't let everyone read that," said Ron. " I mean there's probably other ways to embarass Snape that aren't as, well, mean" 

"I know what you mean, said Hermione touching his arm, I don't think we should let people read that either" 

Harry was about to voice his own opinion in the matter when he saw Dean silently crying. 

" What's wrong with you?" he asked. 

" I never really read the journal as well as I could've, Dean answered. I knew something happened to Snape and I can relate completely" The other three looked confused." Well not completely, he continued, I didn't lose a mother, I lost an aunt." 

" I'm sorry Dean," said Hermione. 

" She was like a second mother to me, and the baby would've been like a sibling. I was heartbroken when they died" " Didn't come out of my room for days" 

Then he stopped talking. They were all quiet on the way back to the castle. When they all got into bed each of them felt a pang of sadness. Snape had suffered, and now that they knew the secret they would also. 

  
a/n that's it for chap 3. Next chapter will reveal a bit more of................ I'm not telling! r/r please. 


	4. The Potion

The Potion 

disclamer, the characters belong to JKR. the plot and injuries potion is mine.   


The next moring in Potions class was the hardest Harry had ever had. Not because of the lesson,which was simple, but because he knew Snape's secret. The secret of Snape's childhood and possibly of his strange behavior. After reading the two entries in Snape's journal, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Dean were shocked. They all agreed to meet again that night to read some more. Maybe further reading would explain more. 

"Pupil of newt, not the whole eye," Snape's voice interupted Harry's thoughts. " If you want the potion to turn out correctly you will do this, Mister Longbottom." 

Neville cringed. He always tried his hardest in potions, but obviously it wasn't enough. After yesterday's incident in class. Neville seemed more determined to do better. Unfortunatly Snape didn't notice, or he chose to ignore it. 

" Professor Snape may I ask you about a specific potion,?" Hermione's voice struck through the silence. 

Harry looked up. They had all had a long discussion last night. Did Snape become a Potions teacher because he was skilled at it, from the potions he made to cover his injuries? Did he already know how to make those kind of potions? Or did he have to learn it. 

" I suppose you may, Miss Granger," was Snape's icy reply. 

" Professor is there a type of potion to cover injuries?" Hermione seemed perfectly innocent as she asked this question. 

"Yes there is Miss Granger, but it is very difficult to make." "I advise that you do not get injured." Snape replied. 

" Please, sir, what is the name of the potion?" 

" Reabilitus Vericus" Snape answered. " That will be all that will be said about that." 

Snape gave the raised hand signal that the subject was closed. The rest of Potions seemed to go by in a blur. Draco Malfoy later went up to Hermione and inquired her about her question. 

" So, mudblood, you wanted to know about a special potion?" His gray eyes gleemed in the light. 

" Stuff it Malfoy!" was Ron's angry reply. 

" Fine then Weasley, don't be rude." "I guess Miss Know it all wanted to make one" With that he walked off laughing. 

" I hate that guy," Ron said. 

The others could only nod in agreement. Ron and Draco had been at eachother's throats ever since the first year. Ron thought Draco was a spoiled ass, and Draco thought Ron was a smartass. Neither one knew that someday they would be friends. Friends so good, that people would depend on them, and they would save something. Something great, that no one knew about. Not Ron, not Harry, not even Dumbledoor.   
  
  
  
  


Ok that's it for chap 4. I have given you some hints about later chaps. r/r please fire*child   
  



End file.
